Fiestas problemáticas
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tus mejores amigos planean un par de fiestas a tus espaldas? Bueno, Silver se dará cuenta que solo le traerían problemas, pero a la vez, sabrá que también cuenta con una gran familia feliz. Anuncio: Muchos shippings, raros y o normales, cómo lo prefieran.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso**: Este two-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Bueno, cómo se menciona, este será un two-shot, y debido a que haré este fic de esta forma por dos motivos. Una, razones navideñas. La segunda, cuestiones que cómo todos los fans de pokespe sabrán ese mismo día se celebra el cumple de Silver, así que por eso será two-shot. Porque quiero hacerlo bien con esto y creo que tendrá una duración de dos caps, jeje. Bueno, espero que los disfruten.

Igual, bueno, estos dos capítulos irán dedicados a mis buenos amigos, tanto de fanfiction, como de los otros foros en donde los he publicado y me han apoyado con esta historia así también por el hecho de que les agradan mis fics, así que lo dedico para: SniperGyS, Naomi-chain, Shadeshu Nightray, Hikari, Hikari-Nekito, Nino (o Ruby), Crystal (o Zapphy), Saki y especialmente a Yellow, jejeje. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Fiestas problemáticas.**

**Capitulo 1.**

A un par de días de navidad, los pokedex holder se dieron la tarea de organizar una fiesta en el gimnasio de Green. Aunque en realidad era un plan organizado por Gold con la ayuda de Blue, pues querían tener una gran fiesta con todo y los detalles extravagantes que conlleva esta. Pero claro que todo plan siempre tiene su piedra en el camino que siempre evita que se cumpla y ese era que Green evitaba que arruinaran su gimnasio pues todos entraban a él como si fuera el patío de su casa. Aparte de qué no podía hacer mucho, intentó pedirle a la Liga Pokémon en que interviniera con aquel desastre, pero nadie le presto atención a su absurda petición y lo que fue aún peor para Green, era que la Liga le exigía o mas bien, le ordenaba que se tomara un tiempo de descanso, debido a que era temporada de festividad, las vacaciones eran obligatorias para un líder de gimnasio como él.

- Maldición Gold. ¿Por qué tienen que hacer su maldita fiesta en mi gimnasio? ¿No pueden conseguirse otro lugar que no sea este? - Le reclamó el chico castaño y de ojos verdosos al chico de googles y ojos ambarinos.

- Lo siento Green-senpai, pero no tenemos otro lugar en dónde hacer esta fiesta. Usted sabe que la liga le dijo que nada de trabajo y solo se preocupara por las fiestas, ¿no? – Green asintió molesto ante aquella pregunta y Gold volvió a proseguir con su "regaño" – Entonces no se comporte como un niño mimado y ayúdenos con preparar la fiesta. – Le exigió Gold a su senpai mientras continuaba trayendo cosas al gimnasio para armar la fiesta con un poco de ayuda de Red, Yellow, Blue y Silver, siendo el último también uno de los obligados para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

- Es cierto cariñito, nos tienes que ayudar con esta fiesta, quieras o no. – Le dijo Blue al chico castaño mientras guiaba a su equipo a jalar un árbol navideño adentro del gimnasio para que luego lo pudieran decorar. – Y como tú no quieres, tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos. – Le guiño un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar por unos segundos y luego se quedo de pie ahí, con una mirada impotente por lo que pasaba.

- Está bien, les ayudare. Pero nada de destruir mi gimnasio o tendrán que pagar la remodelación… De nuevo. – Les advirtió Green mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a preparar un vaso de leche tibia para poder calmar su estomago que las agruras causadas por las molestias que le causaban sus amigos en su gimnasio.

- No te preocupes Green-san, yo me ocupare de cualquier problema que pueda ocurrir en el gimnasio. - Le respondió Silver desde su lugar con un tono calmado mientras ayudaba con los adornos a Blue, y siendo también ayudado por Weavile y Yellow.

- De que hayas problemas no es lo que mas me preocupa Silver. Si no lo que es capaz de hacer tu mejor amigo en mi gimnasio. - Le comentó Green antes de encerrarse en su cocina.

- Oigan, no digan cosas como esas cuando estoy presente. - Gritó un ofendido Gold que estaba en medio de la plática de ambos chicos.

- Es por eso que lo decimos. Idiota. - Le bramó Silver a su amigo mientras continuaba con su parte.

- ¿Quieres problemas rojillo? - Le contrataco el ojiámbar a Silver amenazándole con un puño frente a él.

- Tranquilízate Gold. Tú solo has tu parte o me encargaré de que Blasty-chan te mande lejos del gimnasio y de la fiesta. - Le amenazó su senpai Blue con una dulce y traviesa sonrisa en su rostro que decidió no hacerla enojar, a pesar de lo tranquila que se veía, podía sentir un aura peligrosa alrededor de ella.

De adentro de donde el joven castaño había entrado, un tipo al que solo se le podían ver un par de jeans azules y cargando varias cajas demasiado enormes como para que no se pudiera notar nada de él de la cintura para arriba entro por el lado de la cocina para pedirle un consejo a Green sobre lo que tenía él en sus manos y tratando de abrir la puerta de la cocina que su amigo le había dejado cerrado y solo pudo entrar por la puerta trasera del gimnasio, que convenientemente daba con la cocina del lugar.

- Oye Green. ¿Dónde dejo esto? – preguntó un chico de cabellos oscuros y gorra roja, cargando un par de cajas con varias luces navideñas.

- ¿A mi que me preguntas? Si ni siquiera estoy a favor de que adornen mi casa – le grito molesto su amigo desde la cocina.

- Ignóralo Red. Saca las luces de adentro y empieza a colgarlas algunas alrededor del techo del gimnasio para que pueda alumbrar el lugar – le pidió Blue mientras empezaba a adornar sólita el árbol.

- Está bien, como digas.

Red salió a toda prisa del lugar acompañado por Pika y liberando a su poderoso Gyarados, Gyara para que le sirviera como escalera despegable y así colgar mejor y sin problemas las luces navideñas que le pidió Blue poner.

Por parte de Yellow y Silver, estos dos se encontraban poniendo dentro de un hilo transparente con una aguja, varias rosetas de maíz para hacer con ellas un adorno y colgarlo alrededor del árbol de navidad. Silver se sentía algo cohibido por su parte dentro de la decoración del gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. No sabía por qué lo dejaban con una tarea tan sencilla y ridícula como esa, si podía ser capaz de hacer más como lo era el ayudar a Red con colgar las luces del gimnasio o el de acomodar mesas y sillas, el cual era labor de Gold. Su trabajo era muy tedioso para él y más que nada, aburrido. El único que disfrutaba de ese trabajo era Weavile, quien aparte de darle una roseta de maíz a su entrenador, se comía una que otra de las rosetas de maíz que estaban en el bowl gigante, a un lado de ellos, a comparación de la Pikachu de Yellow Chuchu le daba a su entrenadora también cada roseta para agregarla al extremo del hilo transparente que tenía en sus manos.

Yellow pudo ver como Silver se frustraba con una tarea tan ridícula como esa, pero era parte del plan entre Blue y Gold que tenía que seguirles el juego y continuar agregando rosetas de maíz en aquel hilo mientras procedía con la segunda fase del plan que tenían ellos.

- ¿Sil-san? ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó ella dulcemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Silver, haciendo que se sintiera muy nervioso por lo cerca que se encontraba.

- C-Claro. ¿Por qué me tienes que preguntar algo como eso? - le regañó Silver a Yellow con una cara sonrojada. Se sentía ofendido por pensar que solo por verse algo pequeño y joven, lo anduvieran viendo como alguien a quien cuidar.

- L-Lo siento - dijo Yellow muy nerviosa mientras retrocedía asustada por el comportamiento del chico -. Es solo que te ves muy distraído y no estas haciendo esto bien - le dijo ella titubeante mirando como las rosetas de maíz de Silver estaban muy disparejas a comparación de las de Yellow.

- P-Perdón senpai, no quería asustarla así - se disculpó Silver mientras hacía reverencias hacía su superior Yellow -. Es solo que me siento totalmente ofendido a hacer una labor tan denigrante como esta.

- No tienes que ponerte así por una actividad así - le dijo Yellow tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo -. Pero igual no tienes que desquitarte con el adorno. ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas igual a tu Weavile, Sil-san? - le preguntó ella señalando como Weavile no paraba de comerse unas cuantas rosetas de maíz y a Silver le caía una gota de sudor por su nuca al ver aquel acto de su compañero.

- C-Creo que mejor paso - respondió apenado y metiéndose mejor con su parte y volver a empezar desde cero algo callado.

Por parte de Yellow, ella intento continuar con su parte y tratar de volver a hacer platica con Silver. Al menos si así podía ayudar a los demás con el resto de la sorpresa de la fiesta.

- Por cierto Sil-san... ¿Tienes planeado algo en mente para navidad? - le preguntó ella con una cara sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, llamando la atención del pelirrojo - Digo, muchos tenemos planeado que pedir para el intercambio de regalos con nuestras familias o amigos, pero, ¿tú tienes pensado algo como eso? - preguntó ella intentando llamar más la atención de Silver.

- Hum... La verdad no sé Yellow - confesó él algo pensativo -. Mi hermana Blue me pidió que estuviera en la fiesta navideña con todos ustedes, pero no habíamos planeado algo como esto por el tipo de fiesta que Gold y ella planean. Así que no sé que pensar - confesó seriamente mientras veía a otro lado con un poco de tristeza en su rostro y a la vez se le veía sonrojado porque Blue si se preocupaba mucho por él.

- Bueno, es cierto. No es bueno pasar las fiestas solos - le dijo ella a Silver intentando animarlo.

- Creo que tienes razón - comentó ya con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Y tienes planeado algún regalo para esta navidad, Sil-san? - preguntó ella un poco emocionada. Al menos Silver ya estaba siendo más amable.

- Pues... Eso no lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - Silver se veía algo sonrojado y fulminaba con una mirada ladeada a Yellow, quien retrocedió un poco por aquella respuesta.

- No, no te pongas así, ni tengas ideas equivocadas ni nada. Es solo curiosidad. Lo juro. - Se defendió ella muy nerviosa y casi al borde de un colapso por las insinuaciones de Silver.

- Ah, bueno - respondió él seriamente y más tranquilo mientras volvía a lo suyo -, por eso hubieras empezado, ¿sabes?

- Entonces, ¿tienes algo planeado para eso Sil-san? - Yellow parecía no querer rendirse con hacer la misma pregunta hasta tener alguna respuesta.

- No sé. No soy una persona exigente como lo es ese Gold, ni menos alguien que le guste los lujos como lo es mi hermana - respondió con una mirada perdida hacía sus manos. Era cierto que él era un tipo sencillo y nada exigente.

- En ese caso no tienes algo que realmente quieras. ¿Verdad? - la pregunta de Yellow tomo por sorpresa a Silver, quien de inmediato sonrojo.

La verdad era que él si quería un regalo para navidad y eso era un beso de su hermana, pero eso no podría decircelo así nada más a alguien como lo es Yellow, aparte no tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Por lo que mejor decidió asentir a la pregunta, dejando a una Yellow callada y sonriente mientras volvía a hacer lo suyo para adornar el árbol de navidad que habían metido los demás. Pero luego de ver unas fotos sobre una repisa que Green había puesto, donde estaba él con su abuelo el profesor Oak y a un lado de él se encontraba su hermana mayor Daisy, Silver se sintió nostálgico al ver aquellas fotografías familiares y se puso a pensar ¿cómo sería una vida con una familia normal? Y la pregunta le volvió a la mente cuando dirigió su mirada a una de las estatuas con la figura de su padre. Igual no sabía bien qué pedir, al menos le gustaría tener también un padre normal. No un maniático que hacía experimentos con pokémon y quería conquistar la región de Kanto.

- Como me gustaría que mi padre fuera normal por un día - susurró Silver en un tono casi inaudible como para que Yellow no lo escuchase.

- ¿Qué dijiste Silver? - preguntó ella sonriente al darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería.

- No, nada. Olvídalo.

Él trató de callarla de inmediato al elevar su tono de voz, mientras ocultaba su cara sonrosada. Pero no se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención de su senpai Red, o más bien, que él mismo había sido llamado por la misma Yellow con un simple guiño.

- Oigan chicos. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él sonriente al pararse frente a ambos.

- No es nada, solo un malentendido - dijo Silver de inmediato mientras giraba su rostro de la dirección contraria de la de Red.

- ¿Huh? ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Red arqueando una ceja y con un tono curioso.

- Si, es cierto - dijo una sonriente Yellow, guiñándole levente el ojo a Red, quien capto lo que paso y luego se levanto para extenderle la mano.

- Entonces. ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento Yellow? Siento arrebatártela Silver, pero tengo que pedirle un favor. Continua sin ella, ¿si?

Red sin obtener respuesta de Silver, se llevo a Yellow a la cocina para poder hablar los dos a solas, dejando a un Silver confundido y molesto porque ahora tenia que aburrirse con las rosetas de maíz y lidiar con aquellos dos tragones que no paraban de comer y comer las rosetas de maíz Mientras tanto en la cocina, Red y Yellow se encontraban platicando sobre un asunto importante que llevaban tiempo planeando.

- Entonces, ¿ya te dijo que quiere? - pregunto Red emocionado esperando la respuesta de Yellow.

- Si... Bueno... Algo así. Pero no me dijo algo en especial de que regalarle - le dijo ella apenada por lo mala que era para recolectar información Blue lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero si ella lo hacia, Silver sospecharía -. Lo único que oí escuchar de el es que quisiera un padre normal.

- ¿Un padre normal? Entonces si que quiere un milagro navideño - bromeo Red intentando animar a Yellow, cosa que no logro porque de inmediato ella lo miro con un "te voy a matar" totalmente escrito en sus ojos.

- Red-san. Eso es muy malo. ¿Sabes? No digas cosas así - le gritó ella sin llegar a entender lo que Red quería llegar.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Se que dije una estupidez, pero quería alegrarte. Ademas, sabes tan bien como yo como es Giovanni -. Le explico Red un poco nervioso, tratando de animar a su amiga -. Sabes que no tenia la intención de decir algo malo.

- Uh... Es cierto. Lo siento - Yellow se avergonzó de inmediato e hizo varias reverencias a Red para que la disculpara.

- Ya, olvídalo Ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Silver y la fiesta la tenemos que hacer exactamente en punto para que podamos centrarnos en lo otro - le dijo intentando animarla un poco, a lo que ella asintió a sus palabras. Adoraba cuando sacaba un lado positivo a las cosas.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso interrumpí en algo? - les hablo una voz femenina que parecía provenir de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡BLUE! - le regañaron los dos con las caras sonrojadas por estar siempre insinuando lo mismo de ellos dos cada vez que estaban a solas.

- Sabes muy bien que tu fuiste la que nos pidió estar aquí una vez sepamos que quería Silver como regalo de cumpleaños - le regañó Red muy molesto a su amiga, haciendo que Yellow se ocultara detrás de Red por lo apenada que se sentía ahora.

- E-Es cierto Blue. No digas ese tipo de cosas - pidió Yellow mientras asomaba tímidamente su cabeza de la espalda de Red.

- Ahy, lo siento. Pero he de decir que se ven muy tiernos así juntos como están ahora.

- B-Blue. Cállate - pidió una tímida y sonrojada Yellow llevándose sus manos hacia su falda.

- Blue, mejor dinos. ¿Ya tienes todo listo o no? - preguntó Red tratando de que Yellow dejara de temblar y poniéndola entre sus brazos.

- Ya, ya. No se enojen - pidió Blue intentando calmar a sus amigos -. Yellow. ¿Sabes lo que quiere Sil-san? - Blue esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de parte de su amiga.

- C-Claro - respondió ella asintiendo tímidamente con su cabeza y tomando asiento para que no cayera al suelo -. Pues lo que Silver-san me contó es que lo que le gustaría no es algo totalmente material.

- ¿Osea que no quiere un regalo? - interrumpió de inmediato Blue, un poco asustada por la idea.

- N-No quiero decir eso. A lo que me refiero es que... Lo que Silver-san quiere es... - Yellow tomo aire y mientras Red la sujetaba por los hombros esperando la respuesta de su amiga, a Blue solo le venían ideas alocadas con ese par -. Lo que Silver-san quiere es tener un padre normal - respondió casi con un grito de inmediato por lo nerviosa que se sentía, dejando boquiabiertos a ambos y siendo callada de inmediato por la mano de Red.

- Shh... baja la voz Yellow. Sabes que Silver no debe decir nada - le pidió Red mientras la seguía callando con su mano.

- Es cierto, tiene que ser un secreto lo de la fiesta - dijo Blue de inmediato mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Y como ahora sabemos lo que quiere como regalo... Si eso es lo que quiere... Entonces tendremos que hacerlo... Pero aún no sabemos qué darle nosotros - Blue parecía un poco nerviosa y a la vez emocionada por la idea que tenía para la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Silver, pero no sabía en sí que darle exactamente a su pequeño Silver.

- Por eso no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Podríamos regalarle ropa a Silver - comentó de inmediato Red mientras quitaba la mano de la boca de Yellow.

- P-Podría ser buena idea - intentó ayudar la idea de Red mientras recobraba el aliento.

- Hum... Pudiera ser... Pero... ¿Qué podríamos darle?... - Blue se puso a pensar por un minuto y Red la interrumpió con un golpe seco a la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal con una lista? - propuso Red sonriente llamando la atención de ambas.

- ¿Una lista? - preguntaron ambas al unísono algo confundidas.

- Sí. Porque ustedes iban de por sí a comprarle un regalo a Silver mientras que nosotros nos quedamos arreglando las cosas para la fiesta - explicó Red con un dedo levantado mientras volvía a sonreír - Así que... Mejor hacemos un pequeño listado y ustedes irán a comprarlo.

- Como que estas lleno de ideas hoy Red. ¿Seguro que eres el mismo? - preguntó Blue un poco desconfiada con aquel Red tan ingenioso.

- ¡Ey!, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - vociferó un Red totalmente ofendido.

- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes. Ya una vez te han intentado remplazar por si no sabías - le dijo Blue tratando de que Red se calmara, al igual que hacía que Yellow se sintiera nerviosa al recordar esa vez que ocurrió eso.

- Bien, entonces vuelvo en un minuto e iré a preguntarle a Crystal y a Gold qué tipo de regalo piensan darle a Silver en caso de que no lo hayan comprado - dijo Red de inmediato mientras salia de la habitación sin esperar respuesta de ambas.

- Espero que no nos delate... - murmuró Blue un poco molesta por Red.

- Tranquila, confió en que cumplirá su promesa con no decirle algo a Silver-san sobre la fiesta - hablo Yellow tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- Pero claro que la tengo. Red-san siempre cumple con su promesa - le dijo una Yellow ofendida por no confiar más en su amigo.

- Por cierto Yellow... ¿Y tú cuando cumplirás con decirle lo que sientes a Red, eh? - inquirió Blue mientras se acercaba picaramente a Yellow.

- Ham... Bueno... Yo... - antes de continuar hablando, fue salvada por la entrada inmediata de Red.

- Listo, ya termine - gritó él asustando a ambas haciendo que fingieran limpiar la cocina.

- Q-Que rápido... - dijo Blue sorprendida mientras sacudía el refrigerador.

- Bueno, es que ya todos tienen planeado que regalarle, jeje - les respondió sonriente mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina.

- Eso lo explica todo... - comenta Blue con un rostro serio.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que Red-san no tiene un regalo que darle a Silver-san - dice Yellow uniendo las cosas, ya que si todos tenían preparado que regalarle a Silver, él era el único que no había preparado que regalarle.

- Psss... Si, es verdad. Se me olvido, pero al menos ustedes saldrán de compras. Así que si pueden por favor... - no tuvo que decir más pues Yellow tomo el papel de Red y lo llevo a su pecho.

- No te preocupes Red-san, yo me encargo de eso - le respondió muy decidida con unos ojos tan brillantes que parecían desprender centellas de ellos.

- E-Está bien.

* * *

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina por la puerta trasera, dejando a Red dentro de la casa, ayudando a Gold, Silver y a Green con el resto del trabajo dentro del gimnasio, ordenando las mesas, acomodando las bebidas, guardando en el almacén algunos de los demás cosas, como los muebles costosos y demás objetos frágiles que pudieran ser dañados durante la fiesta. Solo que Green parecía estar molesto al escuchar por parte de Red que ellos tenían que encargarse los demás preparativos. Crystal aún tardaría en llegar a Kanto, por lo que no estarían solo ellos cuatro en terminar de acomodar el gimnasio para la fiestas

Cuando las chicas llegaron, un poco más tarde de lo esperado porque ya estaba a punto de anochecer, pudieron ver los muchachos que ellas estaban acompañadas de Crystal, la cual traía un Farfetch´d extra para poner al horno en caso de que no alcanzara con los que tuvieran preparados. Colocaron las compras en la cocina como siempre y Yellow se llevo a Red a la cocina para que pudieran hablar sobre el regalo que le encargo en comprar, aunque parecía preocupada, Red logró calmarla.

Todos volvieron a terminar de organizar la fiesta y arreglar cualquier pequeño detalle para llegar a mañana. El sonido lo tendrían igual para después, pero era lo menos que les importaba en ese momento. Todos se preocupaban demasiado de Silver, lo atendían en cualquier cosa que quería y eso lo confundía demasiado, era tratado con muchos mimos, tanto, que se sentía asfixiado de tanta atención. Quería recibir al menos esa atención de su hermana Blue, pero ella parecía estar muy evasiva con él. A cada rato le veía hablar con Green y en otras irse a la cocina con su pokegear en mano para hacer unas llamadas en privado. Todo esto lo tenía muy consternado. Sentía que se volvería loco en poco tiempo si es que nadie le daba una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Llegando a dar las 9:00 de la noche, Silver se sorprendió que todos aún estuvieran en el gimnasio. Creía que todos ya se irían a sus casas a descansar por lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, pero nadie parecía querer irse del gimnasio.

Gold de vez en cuando iba y salía del almacén con algunas bolsas que tenía ocultas en algún lugar fuera del gimnasio. A Silver le molestaba mucho aquel comportamiento de su amigo, sabía que nada bueno vendría de ello. Pero no podía hacer nada en aquel instante, porque fue tomado por Blue para que le ayudara a traer algo de helado para los demás. No tuvo remedio, siempre hacía lo que ella le pedía, y no era por ser mojigato, sino porque esa sonrisa que irradia siempre lo hipnotizaba.

* * *

10:30 - El helado se había acabado y la película que estaban viendo en la televisión que habían puesto sobre la chimenea (alias Explotaro) y con el reproductor de DVD traído por Red desde su casa estaba por terminar. Todos se sentían cansados o un poco aburridos. Más bien, la mitad se habían quedado dormidos por la película. Más Green porque a él no le gustaban las películas infantiles y menos aún una que ha visto repetidas veces de niño (para información de los curiosos, la película es: el Rey Luxray).

Los que quedaban despiertos eran Gold, Blue y Red, los cuales se encargaban de hacer el resto de la sorpresa que tenían preparada esa noche. Aunque Red y Gold habían salido del gimnasio, Blue se quedo ahí cuidando que nadie despertara, en especial Silver, quien estaba muy dormido y acorrucado en su regazo. Se veía así tan joven e indefenso que no pudo evitar sonreír por ver la cara que pondría cuando viera su regalo deseado hecho realidad. Aunque la película de pasar el liderazgo familiar de un padre al hijo y cómo Mufasa (el Luxray líder de la manada) se sacrificara por su hijo y que el hijo a pesar de no querer volver a hacer su vida predestinada por su padre para ser el siguiente líder de la manada, eso desanimo un poco al chico pelirrojo, por lo que Blue esperaba arreglar ese asunto con la sorpresa de Silver.

* * *

11:30 - Faltaba poco para la sorpresa especial, pero eso era lo de menos. Muchos estaban impacientes del inicio de la fiesta planificada con anticipación para Silver. Red y Gold ya habían regresado y sacaban unas cuantas cajas de cartón, sin nada en especial en su cubierta, del almacén. De ella sacaban varias cajitas de regalos envueltas de papeles celofán de diferentes colores con moños igual de varios colores. Red y Gold fueron repartiendo los regalos y también de dentro sacaban un disfraz de Santa Claus (traje rojo, gorro de Santa, barba falsa y panza falsa), junto a otro más que eran los cuernos de Stantler con su respectiva nariz roja. Los dos entrenadores se vieron con unos rostros de competitividad y lo único que exclamaron al mismo tiempo fue:

- ¡YO SERÉ SANTA!

Como ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, con el disfraz, la manera más "madura" que se les vino a la mente fue un simple juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! - dijeron los dos al unisono, con Red de ganador.

- Dos de tres - pidió el criador al luchador, a lo que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! - volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo, con Red puesto como invicto en el juego.

- Dámelo - le pidió Red a Gold arrebatándole el disfraz de sus manos.

- Como sea. De por sí serás un panza panzon. Aparte, no quiero perder mi esbelta figura con un disfraz como ese - respondió molesto, mientras lucía su cuerpo a Red, a lo que no pudo evitar reír por su inmadura forma de comportarse por perder. Sabía que quería ser Santa por no querer ser la mascota favorita del viejo barrigón.

Gold salió de ahí a despertar a todos sus amigos con excepción de Silver, para que Red les repartiera los regalos que le darían al pelirrojo. Sin duda hacía honor al nombre de Santa, porque reía con el clásico "ho, ho, ho" cuando les entregaba los regalos a sus amigos.

* * *

- Silver... Silver... Despierta jovencito. Ya es de día - pidió una dulce y tierna voz al chico pelirrojo, haciendo que él abriera los ojos con pereza -. Vamos tienes que despertarte. Ya es navidad.

- Blue... Debes estar bromeando... No pude haber dormido todo un día - exclamó molesto, causa por el sueño que aún tenía.

- Jeje, solo quería saber si aún estabas activo - le respondió entre risas mientras lo cargaba para que viera a todos sus amigos despiertos y parados frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasa?... Tengo sueño... - volvió a comentar adormilado mientras intentaba mirar con mayor eficiencia a los demás Pokedex Holders.

- No muchachito, no es hora de dormir, es hora de tu cumpleaños - le explicó un Santa falso con una voz profunda y gruesa, totalmente ensayada por el campeón de Kanto.

- ¿M-Mi qué? - preguntó un poco alarmado al advertir que tenía un Santa de metro setenta y tantos con una gran panza frente a él.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - gritaron todos emocionados, despertando por completo al pelirrojo.

- Chicos... Aún no es...

- Claro que es, bueno. A poco de que sea - le explicó Red señalando el reloj de la pared. Marcaban las 11:50 exactos. Faltaban diez minutos, pero las ansias de celebrarlo les evitaron esperar un minuto más.

- M-Muchas gracias. N-No sé que decir - respondió el pelirrojo con el rostro del mismo tono que su cabello.

- No tienes que decir nada, solo disfrutarlo.

Todos empezaron a rodearle y felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Cada uno empezó a darle un regalo a Silver que lo tenían escondido a sus espaldas cuando despertó. El primero en darle un regalo fue Gold, pues quería entregárselo desde hace tiempo, solo que era algo confuso, ya que era una caja envuelta que decía "no abrir hasta navidad", con la excusa de que era el mismo regalo del Santa Secreto (el cual cambió con uno de sus amigos para así ahorrarse el regalo de cumpleaños). Segundo regalo fue dado por parte de Yellow, era un dibujo enmarcado de Silver con todos sus pokémon (aunque el modelo principal era Red y su equipo, el cual no variaba demasiado considerando que ambos tenían un Gyarados). El tercer regalo se lo entregó Blue, eran un par de guantes de piel de color negro que le había conseguido para él, algo que le agradó mucho porque los que tenía (a pesar de tenerlos por mucho tiempo) empezaban a apretarle. El cuarto regalo se lo dio su buena amiga Crystal, el cual fue una bufanda hecha a mano de color roja con rayas, que combinaba con el aspecto del chico. Quinto regalo, fue por parte de... ehem... ¿Santa Claus? quien le dio un sombrero de lana, color rojo, diciendo la excusa de que si fuera una de color negro, sería confundido con un ladrón, a lo que todos rieron con aquel comentario, despertando a alguien que no había sido despertado en el gimnasio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué esta pasando en mi gimnasio? - preguntó un chico castaño de ojos esmeraldas a los Pokedex Holders aún adormilado por la película -. ¿Por qué esta Red disfrazado de Santa y por qué es que están todos ahí?

- Ey... Red... ¿Sensei?... - alarmó Gold a su superior en un susurro para llamar su atención -. ¿Qué Green-senpai no sabía que íbamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Silver? - la respuesta no paso inadvertida por Green que sintió su sangre hervir.

- Ay, sabía que se me olvidaba alguien - respondió Red con su voz fingida de Santa.

- Red, eres un idiota - gritó Green molesto golpeando a Santa con su puño por no contarle sobre la fiesta.

- ¡Auch! No soy Santa, soy Red... Digo... No soy Red, que soy Santa - le regañó a Green el aludido mientras se sobaba su cabeza de aquel golpe.

- Sí claro, y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra - respondió con un sarcasmo tomado en broma por Red, pues se inclinó ante él y tomo su mano.

- Pues mucho gusto su majestad - se burló Red mientras le besaba su mano, sonrojando a Green y dándole un golpe a su amigo y exclamando otro idiota.

- De todos modos le debes un regalo a nuestro buen amigo Silver. ¿O no su majestad? - le incitó Red a su amigo mientras golpeaba su codo al de su amigo.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón... "Santa" - le respondió de mala gana mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja envuelta de negro con un moño rojo -. Feliz cumpleaños Silver.

El castaño le entregó al pelirrojo una medalla de su gimnasio, con la única diferencia del resto que esta tenía una pequeña perforación en el extremo superior para que él experto en intercambios lo colgara sobre su cuello. Un regalo que demostraba su procedencia como hijo del antiguo líder de gimnasio.

* * *

En lo que esto pasaba, el reloj de piso comenzó a sonar. Green no sabía que había uno, pero estaba seguro que alguien más lo había puesto porque ignoraba la existencia de una en su gimnasio. Todos miraron sonrientes en dirección a donde provenía aquel sonido, del cual también parecían escucharse unos cuantos pasos para acercarse. De aquel lugar, una figura oscura se iba aclarando de entre las sombras con ayuda de unas velas puestas en un pastel sobre sus manos y también su rostro era algo iluminado por la brillante sonrisa que sus relucientes dientes podían lograr deslumbrar a los demás. Solo unos cuantos sintieron escalofríos por ver aquella sonrisa tan "siniestra" acercarse lentamente hacía ellos.

Silver solo retrocedió al reconocer a aquella figura que los veía sonriente. Creía que eso era algo irreal. Él no podía verse así, tenía que ser un farsante.

- ¿G-Giovanni? - preguntó Silver sorprendido de ver a su padre parado frente a él.

- Dime papá, o papi - pidió el tipo castaño sin inmutar su personalidad.

- Anda, ¿así es cómo le dices a tú padre? - le espetó Gold mientras se acercaba a Giovanni y le rodeaba con su brazo para acercarlo a los demás.

- Es cierto Silver, Santa Claus escucho tu deseo. Que al menos por un día, quisieras tener un padre normal. ¿No es así? - le preguntó Red mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Silver para abrazarlo.

- E-Es cierto.. ¿P-Pero cómo?...

- A callar Silver, es tu cumpleaños. Pásalo al menos con tu padre - le pidió Blue incitando a que pasara el tiempo con su padre al menos por esa noche.

- E-Está bien... Lo intentare.

* * *

La noche paso de inmediato en el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. Solo que fue totalmente diferente a lo que Silver lo hubiera esperado. Su padre y Red solo se la pasaron bebiendo sake por cada vez que uno perdiera durante los juegos de vencidas (los cuales fueron iniciados por Red debido a que si al menos vencía al exlíder de gimnasio de Viridian, probaría que sería digno de ser el siguiente en ser el sucesor del gimnasio), los cuales todos había perdido Red y Giovanni para estar iguales tomo la mitad que Red para divertirse con los demás invitados. Se veía completamente diferente, no era para nada el líder de la antigua organización maligna que era antes, sino que ahora era un padre divertido y fiestero que solo avergonzaba a su hijo delante de todos sus amigos. Al menos su primera experiencia con su padre fue una que todo hijo tiene con su padre. Ya no sentía que tener un padre normal sería lo mejor del mundo. Que fuera serio y un poco sombrío lo aceptaba, heredó eso de él, pero que fuera alguien divertido y totalmente alocado, sería como tener un clon de Gold en versión adulta como padre (claro, sin lado pervert y con grandes influencias en el crimen organizado) y esa simple idea hacía que sintiera temor.

- ¿P-Papá? ¿No has bebido suficiente ya? - preguntó Silver amablemente mientras se acercaba a él para tomar su brazo.

- ¿Te estoy molestando por beber mucho, hijo? - dijo Giovanni al verle con una sonrisa y una nariz roja en su rostro.

- "Claro que por supuesto que sí, pero para qué te lo digo" - se dijo Silver mientras le veía con una sonrisa fingida -. Bueno, no, pero se ve que has bebido demasiado.

- Red-san también ha bebido suficiente. Se cree aún más que es Santa-san - comenta Yellow mientras se acerca a Red quien montaba a Gold como si fuera uno de sus Stantlers.

- Mejor llevatelo de aquí Yellow-senpai. Me va a romper la espalda de tanto subirse a ella - pidió un adolorido Gold intentando bajar a su sensei, quien parecía disfrutar de aquella cabalgata, pues Gold en lugar de Stantler de Santa parecía más bien un Tauros mecánico.

- Si Yellow, llevatelo a - tu - casa - dijo Blue separando aquellas palabras con un tono risueño para que Yellow aprovechara la oportunidad con Red.

- E-Está bien... Yo me encargo - respondió una sonrojada Yellow tomando la mano de Red para bajarlo de Gold - Santa-san. Es hora de volver al polo norte - le dijo a Red intentando seguirle el juego.

- Ho, ho, ho-hic, claro hermossa duendechita que she pareche a Yellow... Vamonosh a-hic... Volvamosh al polo norte-hic- respondió un Red sonriente con la nariz roja como Rodolfo y tropezando las palabras por lo ebrio que estaba -. Y por chierto-hic... No intentes... No intentes abushar de Shanta, ¿shi? - le dijo entre risas mientras la tomaba por su cuello con uno de sus brazos y la aferraba a él.

- Sí Yellow, has lo que santa te pide - le intentó animar Blue a Yellow dejándola completamente de un color rojo intenso en su rostro.

- Red-sensei, creo que debo aprender más de usted - gritó Gold mientras los veía acercarse a la puerta.

- P-Por favor... No sigan diciendo cosas vergonzosas - pidió una inaudible Yellow mientras intentaba tomar la perilla y girarla con dificultad debido a que sentía como sus manos sudaban de más.

Ella desapareció por la puerta del gimnasio cargando a Red con el disfraz de Santa y mientras tanto, Giovanni parecía seguir avergonzado a su hijo. Pero no fue por mucho pues Gold llamó su atención para continuar con la otra parte de la fiesta. Tal parecía tener un aviso que darle.

- Bueno señor Giovanni. ¿Piensa quedarse para la fiesta navideña que tenemos planeado? - le preguntó sonriente haciendo sonrojar a Silver.

- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso sería buena idea? - preguntó el nombrado un poco sonrojado.

- Claro. Usted es muy divertido - le respondió entre risas mientras daba una palmada a la espalda de Giovanni, "moviendo el interruptor" de él y cambiando su forma de amigable a serio - He... he... Lo siento...

- No hay cuidado - le dijo con una mirada seria y agitando su mano para que no se preocupara -. Aunque... Creo que sería mejor si mi hijo lo prefiere así - comentó en tono preocupado mientras miraba a Silver, dejándolo un poco más sonrojado y con la misma mirada seria que él.

- S-Solo... Solo sí sigues siendo el mismo de antes - pidió Silver con un tono sincero y tímido mientras se acercaba a su padre para tomar su mano.

- Por supuesto hijo - respondió él en un abrazo mientras todos los demás continuaban viendo aquella enternecedora escena entre padre e hijo.

* * *

**Nota de Red20:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y bueno, lo subí ahora por lo mismo que fue el motivo de esta fiesta, jeje. En fin, para el siguiente es lo bueno y para que vean la fiesta navideña. Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red20: **Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de este two-shot. Es la fiesta navideña más loca que se me ocurrió en poco tiempo. Así que espero les guste. Como sea, a disfrutar.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

La fiesta que se estaba preparando para Navidad ya estaba casi lista. Solo los únicos pokedex holders que estaban en el gimnasio aún eran Green, Blue, Gold y Silver, y todos aún se encontraban durmiendo donde podían. Sin duda fue una gran noche que no muchos olvidarán y menos Silver quien aún se veía muy sonrojado por recordar las cosas que había vivido el día anterior o más bien la madrugada del mismo día, pues la fiesta acabo a las 6 de la madrugada y ninguno tenía energías para continuar con los preparativos completos de la fiesta.

Todos se habían ido a dormir muy tarde, Red había ido con Yellow para pasar la noche, a lo que durmieron hasta esas horas de la mañana. Blue por su parte, se había ido a dormir en un sillón del gimnasio que Green había puesto por ahí en una sala de espera, no era la gran cosa, pero para ella fue la gloria, ya que era eso, o tirarse al piso a tratar de conciliar el sueño como lo hicieron Gold y Crystal después de la fiesta, ambos bien abrazados a sus compañeros pokémon y muy cerca del uno con el otro sin darse cuenta de la comprometida escena que hacían así. Silver y Giovanni por su parte, igual estaba dormidos en un sillón, un poco más extenso que el que había tomado Blue, Giovanni había dejado a su hijo dormirse sobre su regazo y cubiertos por una frasada enfrente de una chimenea apagada, a lo mejor se preguntarán, "¿de dónde salio la chimenea?", la respuesta es realmente obvia si piensa un poco, ya que se debe a que el gimnasio le pertenecía desde un principio al jefe del Team Rocket y tenía un cuarto oculto lleno de muchos otros lujos y alrededor de donde ellos estaban, había estantes con libros que se ubicaban solo en ese despacho que ahora ocupaba el actual líder de gimnasio, pues era más para sus actos criminales, aparte de que era su cuarto privado para ocultarse de los problemas que pudiera tener. Solo Green era el único afortunado porque podía ir al cuarto de su gimnasio y descansar el tiempo suficiente para cuando quiera hacerlo. Los demás que estaban durmiendo dentro del gimnasio todos desacomodados no podían decirle nada porque estaban usando su gimnasio y si él quería, podía hacer que toda la fiesta se hiciera en el patio del gimnasio y no adentro.

Aunque aquella paz no duraría mucho, pues el reloj despertador los alarmo a la una de la tarde, haciendo que todos despertaran con una cara larga y con un rostro que decía en ellos "por favor mundo, detente al menos un par de horas más". Pero como ni Dialga y Arceus hicieron caso omiso a sus plegarías, tuvieron que levantarse todos de mala gana de sus habitaciones y de sus "camas" para continuar con el resto de los preparativos de la fiesta navideña. Cierto era que una parte ya estaba hecha, pero como la noche anterior estuvieron de fiesta, tenían que limpiar la casa y poner los tres Farfetch´d al horno para que estuvieran listos al iniciar con la fiesta. Blue y Green fueron los primeros para ir a preparar el desayuno a las 13:00 p.m. cosa que ayudo un poco, porque algunos parecían no querer despertarse de sus lugares. Gold y Crystal fueron los siguientes en despertarse, viéndose muy de frente, con las frente muy pegada el uno con el otro, sorprendiéndolos demasiado.

- !HAAAAA! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa que tuvieron.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - gritó Green alarmado a tal punto que tiraba los huevos que preparaba al piso.

- Supongo que esos dos madrugaron con algo bueno - comentó Blue sonriente mientras preparaba el zumo de naranja.

- No creo que haya sido algo bueno - le dijo él algo serio mientras volvía a sus deberes.

En pocos minutos después de aquel grito, una malhumorada y violenta Crys apareció de aquella puerta azotando cada paso al suelo de cerámica de la cocina, alarmando a ambos chicos al verla entrar mientras la veían murmurar y tomar asiento en una de las sillas cercanas.

- Ese maldito, idiota y pervertido de Gold. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso? Dormir tan cerca de mí como si nada, ja. ¿Qué se cree?

- Bueno, tal parece que ni tan bien amaneció ella - dijo Blue un poco sorprendida por ver a su amiga enojada.

- Yo te lo dije.

- Si claro, mejor termina de preparar ese omellete y sirvenos de comer - le espetó molesta mientras hacía un mohín en su rostro.

- No me estés dando ese tipo de ordenes o te pongo de patitas en la calle - le amenazó Green mientras apagaba la flama de la estufa de su cocina.

- Ok, ok, lo siento. Ahora sirvenos.

- _"Esta chica, ¿cómo es que aún sigo haciendole caso y le permito la entrada al gimnasio?"_ - se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes y en su mente mientras servía de mala gana los platos con el omellete a los lugares destinados.

* * *

Por otro lado, el gritó causado por ambos entrenadores, habían llegado hasta la habitación secreta de Giovanni, despertando a Silver, sorprendiéndose de haber dormido en el regazo de su padre y sonrojándose al recordar lo que había pasado anoche tras verlo dormir aún. Solo se limitó a pasarle una sabana por encima y cubrirle para que continuara durmiendo. La noche anterior estuvo tan alocada que era mejor que continuara durmiendo. Miro con el rabillo del ojo que la chimenea aún no se había apagado y bajo la lumbre, girando una perilla de gas para que este se apagara.

Saliendo del cuarto secreto cruzando por el librero, vio a un Gold tirado en el piso con los ojos en espiral aún sobre ellos. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que hizo algo con Crys como para que no despertara del todo y tuviera un pie marcado en el rostro. Silver se puso en cuclillas frente a su mejor amigo y le pico la mejilla para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Crys? - le preguntó seriamente. Tan típico de él.

- Yo no hice nada esta vez - le dijo su amigo levantándose como de rayo de su lugar y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su lugar -. Lo que paso es que ella se despertó frente a tremenda belleza tan sexy como yo y como se sorprendió por verme tan cerca, me terminó pateando.

Aquella explicación tan confiada de Gold solo hizo que Silver decallera un poco por tan ridícula respuesta. Al menos parte de eso era cierto, porque el resto era pura imaginación de Gold.

- Bueno, supongo que esta vez tu no tuviste nada que ver. ¿Cierto?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Yo aún seguía dormido cuando ella me despertó y me dejo noqueado de forma repentina.

Silver solo sonrió y se levanto de su lugar para ayudar a Gold a pararse.

- Mejor vayamos a ver qué prepararon para desayunar.

- Me parece una buena idea bro.

Los dos se encaminaron a la cocina para desayunar y continuar con el resto de la fiesta. Aún no habían empezado con la limpieza a lo que todos tuvieron que apresurarse con sus platillos, ya que los invitados no tardarían en llegar. Aunque se esperaban algunos tener un día normal con los pokedex holders especialistas, Gold decidió invitar a más personas para animar más el ambiente. Así que la mayoría de los invitados eran desconocidos para sus amigos, pero no pudieron decirle que no ya que se había encargado con anterioridad, desde que pudieron hacer que Green les prestara el gimnasio, repartir las invitaciones a cualquiera que tuviera su número telefónico.

Terminando de desayunar, Silver había ido a buscar a su padre, quien seguía dormido frente a la chimenea para darle el plato con el omellete preparado por Green y una taza de café para iniciar el día y también les ayudara con la fiesta de navidad como había prometido.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Yellow metió la cabeza por la puerta principal del gimnasio, mirando por todos lados que no hubiera nadie viéndola llegar y tras cerciorarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, entró como si nada para ayudar con lo demás que tenía que hacer. Pero no pudo llegar siquiera al árbol de navidad por ser raptada por un par de manos delgadas que se posaron sobre sus hombros y la secuestraron a la cocina del gimnasio con tal velocidad que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás suyo.

- Y bien Yellow. ¿Tienes algo interesante qué contarme? - le pregunto una castaña que no paraba de mirarle fijamente a sus ojos con esos orbes azules tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Q-Qué debería contarte, B-Blue-san?

- Por favor, no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero - Yellow negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultar el sonrojo que empezaba a teñir sus mejillas -. Vamos. Me refiero a cómo pasaste la noche con Red. Porque lo tenías como quisieras, inconsciente y totalmente honesto por estar en ese estado, el efecto del alcohol hace que cualquier persona diga lo que sea y haga lo que uno quiera, así que seguro aprovechaste que estaba vulnerable. Era una situación que solo se tiene una vez. Estoy segura de que la aprovechaste picarona - el rostro carmesí de Yellow fue respuesta más que suficiente para Blue haciendo que ella gritara de emoción -. ¡Yay! Esa es mi Yellow. Sabía que no desaprovecharías esta oportunidad.

- N-No creo que sea lo mismo que tengas en mente a lo que paso anoche, Blue - comentó Yellow sonrojada mientras miraba para otro lado.

- Entonces cuéntame lo que paso.

Yellow le contó a Blue todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron a su casa, pero desde su punto de vista, dejando a Blue muy impaciente por que le contara Yellow todo con lujo de detalle.

- Al llegar a mi casa, Red aún seguía ebrio de tanto beber contra Giovanni que me costo trabajo abrir la puerta de mi casa. Lo bueno era que mi tío no estaba despierto porque sabía que llegaría tarde, a pesar de que salimos antes del gimnasio. Trate de poner a Red que se durmiera en la sala de mi casa. No quería que mi tío despertara y pensara mal de Red por verlo dormir cerca de mi cama, pero él se resistía. Decía que no quería dormir solo - con tan solo recordar eso Yellow sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más que quería ocultárselo de Blue.

- Y supongo que le hiciste caso, ¿no es así picarona? - comentó ella en un canturreo mientras codeaba a su amiga.

- S-Sí... Le hice caso... Digo... Era muy fuerte y yo no...

- Vamos, no me salgas con excusas. Sé que podrías haberlo dejado tirado y no ayudarlo a subir a tu cuarto... O mejor aún a tu c-a-m-a - esa insinuación solo sonrojó a Yellow, poniendo muy contenta a Blue que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de la emoción que sentía por su amiga -. Lo sabía. Supongo que hicieron muchas cosas sucias ahí, ¿no chiquilla? o perdón. Ahora eres toda una mu... - no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque Yellow la interrumpió con un sonrojo al máximo de su coloración que su rostro podría llegar a tener.

- N-No es así Blue. Él no durmió en mi cama.

- Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo, ¿eh?

- Te digo que no. Él durmió cerca de mí cama. Estaba sobre una colcha en el piso. Dijo que para él eso era lo mejor que dormir en la tierra cuando viajaba.

- Bueno, eso era claro. Pero aún no me dices qué paso. Anda, cuenta, cuenta - pidió nuevamente Blue, a lo que Yellow no pudo negarse en continuar, por un lado parecía estar ansiosa con contar el resto de su historia.

- B-Bien... Lo que paso después fue que... Como el no estaba aún con ganas de dormir y yo por los nervios me sentía igual decidí iniciar una conversación estando en ese estado - continuó narrando con una sonrisa tímida y trataba de no temblar tanto -. Aunque como él era muy sincero, no me esperaba que me contara muchas cosas.

- ¿Y qué tipo de cosas le preguntaste? - inquirió Blue con un tono travieso mientras se acercaba al rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Eh?... Este... Bueno... Le pregunté sobre si sentía algo especial por Misty...

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! - gritó una alarmada Blue asustando a su amiga por aquella pregunta - ¿Por qué le preguntaste tal cosa?

- No lo sé. Tenía curiosidad - respondió entre gemidos mientras buscaba un lugar donde ocultar su rostro sonrojado -. Pero... Me dijo que no siente algo muy especial a ella. Que si me sentía celosa de Misty, mis temores eran totalmente infundados.

- Uff, eso quiere decir que te ama - Yellow bajo la cabeza un poco deprimida -. Un momento. ¿Te dijo que no?

- N-No se lo pregunté... - respondió ella en un murmullo -. Como él seguía algo ebrio y yo me emocione con eso que dijo, no pude preguntarle nuevamente porque callo dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oh, bueno. Al menos sabes que no tienes competencia - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- S-Sí... Creo que tienes razón Blue... - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa por la alegría que sentía al escuchar los ánimos que le daba su amiga.

- Bueno, vayamos con los demás que aún tenemos que terminar de ordenar las cosas para la fiesta - propone Blue sonriente a lo que Yellow asiente contenta.

* * *

Después de andar contando aquel detalle y salir de la cocina ambas chicas, escuchan un ruido proveniente de la entrada del gimnasio, y todos dirigieron su mirada a un tambaleante y sombrío Red entrar por la puerta principal. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Red ocultar su vista con su gorra y con las manos sobre sus oídos, aún portando su disfraz de Santa Claus y con el gorro de Santa en su mano.

- Oigan, no hagan tanto ruido, hacen que me den migraña - dijo él con un tono molesto mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

- Oooh, la primera resaca de Red - susurró Blue muy alegre al ver a Red así entrar al gimnasio.

- Blue, no te burles, sí - le regaño él con un tono serio, algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos pues ella se encontraba lejos de él como para escucharlo -. Green... ¿Tienes un lugar oscuro y sin mucho ruido aquí? Necesito descansar y la luz me causa migraña - preguntó a su mejor amigo tapándose aún los oídos por el dolor que le causaba el ruido.

Él no le dijo nada y abrió la puerta de un armario del gimnasio guiando a su amigo para que entrara ahí y pudiera dormir otro rato más y tranquilo, imaginándose a un Giovanni igual o peor, por pasar la noche bebiendo junto a su mejor amigo, levantándose con una fuerte migraña. Después encerró a Red en el armario y fue al baño del lugar para ir a buscar algo.

- Green. ¿Vas a dejar a Red-san ahí? - le preguntó Yellow preocupada mientras se acercaba a él.

- No, pero es mejor dejarlo ahí un rato más. Aunque igual es mejor que nos ayude con los preparativos - le dijo en un tono neutro mientras abría el botiquín de medicamentos que estaba detrás del espejo del baño -. Yellow, dale un par de aspirinas a Red en un vaso de agua y dale el resto a Silver para que se las dé a su padre - le indicó mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta del botiquín y se alejaba de ahí con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

- ¿Eh? E-Está bien... - respondió ella confundida y luego de eso fue a buscar un vaso con agua y a Silver para repartirse las aspirinas.

* * *

Más tarde con un Red más lúcido o un poco mejor de lo que estaba (aparte de darse un baño ahí y con la única ropa limpia que tenía a la mano era la de Santa por usarla poco tiempo), pues las aspirinas parecían tardar en hacerle efecto (ya que después de beber 10 litros de sake en una noche, no se quitan de un momento a otro), él intento ayudarles con el resto de la fiesta, mientras que Giovanni se encontraba con su hijo ayudando también con el asado de Farfetch´ds que tenían en la cocina, a pesar de ser un gran líder del crimen organizado, también era muy reconocido por ser un "excelente cocinero".

Aunque ya quedaban un par de horas o menos para que llegaran los demás invitados, todos siendo llamados por el entrometido Gold y su directorio telefónico, muchos se impacientaron por aquella situación y lo primero que hicieron antes de que los demás vinieran fue el recrear el intercambio de regalos por el Santa Secreto que ellos habían hecho con anterioridad.

- Bueno, empecemos con esto antes de que vengan los invitados - informó Gold mientras se paraba en medio de todos.

- ¿Empezar con qué? - preguntó un confundido Giovanni a su hijo para que le diga de que iba el asunto.

- El Santa Secreto, algo que organizaron para las fiestas - le respondió su hijo dándole poca importancia al asunto.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y a quien le vas a regalar, hijo? - esa pregunta hizo sonrojar a Silver, pues le toco a Blue.

- Hem... Hem...

- Olvídalo, mejor espero a que le des tu regalo - le dijo sonriente mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo sobre él.

- E-Está bien...

Los primeros en dar su regalo al otro fueron Yellow y Red, Gold le había intercambiado con anterioridad el papelito con el nombre de Yellow a él para poder tener el de Silver, mientras que con Yellow, ella había cambiado por parte de Blue, quien le toco el nombre de Red, para vendérselo a ella por una suma demasiado alta para la joven del Bosque Verde (sin dejar duda de que si iba a intercambiar algo que sería gratis, mejor sacarle algo de provecho). Por otro lado, Blue recibió el nombre de Crystal por parte de Yellow.

- R-Red... Red-s-san... - tartamudeo Yellow mientras se acercaba a Red con una cajita de regalos de color rojo con una cinta dorada dejando un moño del mismo color en manos - ¡Aquí tu regalo! - dijo de golpe extendiendo sus manos con aquel regalo y ocultando su cara en una reverencia hacía él, dejándolo sonrojado y sonriente por aquella reacción.

- G-Gracias Yellow. Vaya, no me esperaba esto, jejeje - le dijo él sonriente y un poco sorprendido por ser ella quien le dio el regalo, algo que dejo confusa a Yellow.

- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? - preguntó ella sin quitar el sonrojo en su rostro.

- Bueno, a mi me toco darte a ti un regalo para el Santa Secreto - le dijo sonriente mientras que de su espalda sacaba otra caja de regalo con una envoltura amarilla y una cinta con un moño rojos al final.

Todos sonrieron al ver aquella enternecedora escena, con excepción de Gold quien solo hizo un gran "wooow" para hacerlos sonrojar e intimidarlos por aquella situación, algo que logro con éxito. Siendo golpeado por Crystal. Luego de esa escena, ambos decidieron abrir al mismo tiempo sus regalos. Dejándose ridículamente sorprendidos por una expresión muy divertida en sus rostros, ya que Red y Yellow no creían lo que veían.

- ¿U-Un collar de oro y un ves-vestido?... - dijo Yellow sonrojada mientras lo veía en aquella caja junto a un vestido debajo de este (esto era parte de la madre de Red cuando era más joven)

- ¿U-Un Ipad? ¿No son algo caras? - preguntó Red sorprendido, jamas creería que ella gastara tanto dinero por él, pues ella no era una chica que tuviera tantos lujos.

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y luego bajaron sus miradas por lo nerviosos que se sentían. Luego para romper el silencio, Red comenzó a dar su parte de la explicación de aquel regalo.

- B-Bueno... Quise darte algo bueno... Blue me dijo que esto realmente te gustaría y cuando mi madre lo vio, quiso darte de su parte aquel vestido que uso ella. Me pareció un lindo detalle - confesó él sonrojado y rascándose su nuca con nerviosismo.

- Y-Yo... Te lo agradezco mucho... - dijo ella sonriente aún estupefacta por lo que pasaba -. Y bueno, G-Gold me ayudo a comprarlo... Aunque... Sí, no salio nada barato... Pero me alegro que te gustara - confesó igual que Red de sonrojada, pero más tartamudeante que él.

Aunque eso dejo a Red celoso por aquel detalle. Aparte de que al fin comprendió porque es que aquel día que los vio juntos se veían muy contentos paseándose por las tiendas el día de comprar los regalos en Celadon demasiado juntos a su parecer, pero igual no podía hacer nada, no podía dejar que ella se enterara que él le iba a dar un regalo a ella, aunque siempre que podía interrumpía las pláticas que tenían los dos al verlos sonrientes.

Pero luego de eso, pasaron a los demás regalos. Green le toco darle su regalo a Gold, algo que lo dejo confundido y molesto pues esperaba que el regalo fuera de parte de Crystal, o mejor para él, Blue, pues esperaba un regalo especial e intimo de parte de su sexy senpai (y con intimo se refiere a una ropa interior de parte de ella). Aunque igual le dio lo mismo, pues recibió una computadora portátil de última generación y con una gran memoria (la suficiente para guardar sus "datos personales" en ella), a lo que le dieron ganas de abrazar a su serio y malhumorado senpai aparte de darle un gran beso en la mejilla por lo emocionado que estaba.

- Alguien que me quite a este loco de encima - gritó un molesto Green mientras corría de un lado a otro con Gold sobre él.

- Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo senpai - dijo Gold aún sujeto de él mientras que los demás se reían de ellos dos. Y por otro lado, Red estrenando su Ipad para grabarlos con él y subirlos a You Tube.

Las siguientes personas en intercambiar sus regalos eran Crystal y Blue, Blue le toco darle a Crystal, dándole un nuevo conjunto de ropa (uno que la hacía sentir más cómoda para pelear o entrenar), el cual le gusto tanto a ella, como a Gold pues era algo muy pegado al cuerpo de Crystal, haciendo que él fantaseara con el regalo puesto en Crystal. Por otro lado, Crystal le dio a Green un conjunto de entrenamiento para él también, pues en el gimnasio debe usar ropa cómoda para entrenar él con su equipo, aparte de dejar un poco sonrojado al chico por aquel atuendo.

Ahora tocaba que se entregase el último regalo de esas últimas horas antes de que los primeros invitados aparecieran. Solo faltaba una persona en quien recibir su regalo del Santa Secreto, y aquella persona quien se lo daría, estaba muy nerviosa por ser el último del lugar en darle aquel regalo. Podía sentir como su corazón no paraba de golpearle con fuerza a su pecho.

Silver se sentía muy avergonzado por todas las miradas que se posicionaban sobre él. Y la mirada de su propio padre no podía faltar en aquel momento. Giovanni intentó animar a su hijo con un ligero empujon en la espalda del pelirojo.

- ¿P-Papá? - preguntó él con regalo en manos a su padre.

- Anda, ve a darle tu regalo a... - se detuvo un rato en analizar la situación nuevamente y como no supo que hacer, mejor se acerco al oído de Silver para continuar con lo que iba a decir -. ¿Mi nuera?

Esto solo hizo sonrojar más aún a Silver y no supo que hacer, sin querer asintió nervioso y salio de ahí disparado con Blue para poder darle aquel regalo que tenía comprado con anterioridad a la fiesta. Eran un par de pendientes con inscrustaciones azules. Los cuales ella recibió con una gran sonrisa, un abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla de aquel pelirrojo. Por otro lado Giovanni vio aquella escena y contuvo las ganas de llorar por verlos juntos.

Bueno, aunque ese no era exactamente el último regalo del intercambio, Gold animó a Silver para que él abriera su regalo de navi-cumpleaños, a lo que cuando lo abrió, el rostro de Silver se volvió del mismo color que su cabello y recibió una tunda grande por parte de todos los invitados. El regalo era: Un libro erótico.

* * *

Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche. Los primeros invitados ya habían llegado al gimnasio de Viridian, Red continuaba con resaca, y Gold se encontraba colgando ciertas ramas de muerdagos sobre el techo del gimnasio, aparte de ir a recibir a los invitados... O más bien... ¿Invitadas?.

- Hola, un gusto que vinieran - dijo Gold al abrirle la puerta a las invitadas, quienes eran, Whitney, Mary de la radio y alguien más oculto detras de ellas con la cabellera de hongo y color morado - Se ven preciosas, chicas.

- Hola Gold, igual un gusto por invitarnos, espero que no te preocupe de invitar a Bugsy - le respondió Whitney mientras le mostraba a aquel chico líder de gimnasio temblando de los nervios por estar ahí, aparte de que Gold se quedo perplejo al verlo pues anteriormente lo confundió con una chica y estaba a punto de pedirle una cita a él -, es que estaba solo y no quería que pasara la navidad solo.

- S-Sí, no hay problema. Mientras más mejor - respondió él con una sonrisa fingida mientras las dejaba pasar.

Dentro del gimnasio, se encontraban también, Misty, Ericka y Janine, quienes se encontraban platicando sobre asuntos de los gimnasios. Aunque Misty parecía estar un poco más interesada en seguir a Red con su mirada, pues no le perdía ni un rastro al chico Santa rondar con los bocadillos para quienes fueran llegando, aunque tal parecía que nadie más iba a llegar a la fiesta.

- Gold. ¿Por qué invitaste solo a chicas? - le increpó Crystal a Gold mientras lo sujetaba de su camisa y lo veía con seriedad a los ojos.

- P-Perdona, pero es que los demás me cancelaron cuando los invite - se excusó Gold mientras intentaba huír de aquel lío.

- Si claro. Como sea, ahora entretenlas - luego lo derrumbó y siguio su camino, siguiendo a Red-Santa y tomar su brazo para molestar a Gold por aquel comportamiento.

- Bueno, de entretenerlas si lo tenía planeado, pero de que te vayas con mi sensei eso si no te lo perdono - se dijo molesto mientras la veía muy coqueta con Red mientras se alejaban de su vista.

Por otro lado se encojio de hombros y siguio a las chicas de ahí. Al menos conseguiría tener un buen trato de parte de ellas, pues con los muerdagos ya puestos en sus sitios (colocados en exceso pues estaban regados en muchos posibles sitios), fue a buscar una que estuviera debajo de uno y robarle al menos un beso.

* * *

La fiesta fue corriendo con naturalidad, Gold no había conseguido su proposito de aquella fiesta planeada por él y se le veía frustrado. Aunque no se sentía así por eso, algo más lo hacía enfurecer y eso era quien el que estaba llamando la atención por ser encontrado por los muerdagos era su mejor amigo, Silver.

- ¿Por qué es que tiene tanta suerte? - gritó molesto al ver como recibia un beso por parte de Mary en la mejilla del chico.

- Eso es porque es un buen hijo - respondió a su pregunta Giovanni quien aparecio de la nada detras de Gold y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- ¿S-Señor papá de Silver?

- Oye, al menos deja que disfrute esto. También es su cumpleaños.

- Si, que suertudo - se dijo molesto mientras buscaba a alguna presa más. Ya por "lástima" intentaría robarle uno a Yellow, si es que con eso podría hacer sentir celosa a Crystal, aparte de que quería ver la expresión de Yellow cuando lo intentara.

Tras andar por un rato, solo veía a aquella chica correr de un lado a otro, intentando alejar a Red de aquellas chicas, poniendo a Gold aún más celoso, hasta Red tenía mucha suerte. Ya había obtenido cuatro besos de cuatro diferentes chicas. Misty fue la primera, pero con Red aún con resaca, solo pudo lograr besarle la mejilla y rosar su labio, el cual intentó morder en su intento. Otro más fue por parte de Ericka, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y él también hizo lo mismo. Mary intentó ser igual de agresiva como Misty y le mordio solo el labio inferior sin tocar el otro labio de arriba, poniendo rabiosas a Yellow y Misty, olvidando aquel sentimiento de rivalidad que tenian la una contra la otra y uniendose en una tregua para ir a atacar a a Mary. Y la cuarta persona fue Whitney, quien igual quería darle un beso luego de ver al maetro del que tanto le había contado Gold, pues sabía que no era nada pervertido como Gold.

Por otro lado, Yellow se tropezo con Silver tras aquella persecución. Cayendo contra el trasero y mirando al techo, dejandola completamente coloreada al ver aquel ramo seco que solo le había causado problemas, y otro más encima de ella.

- Y-Yellow. ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Silver al intentar levantar a su amiga del suelo.

- S-Sil-chan... Mira... - apuntó ella tímidamente al techo y Silver giro su mirada, viendo el causante de aquel carmesí en su rostro.

- ¿D-De nuevo ese maldito muerdago? - luego miro a Yellow frente a él apoyandose en sus dedos del pie para darle un beso a Silver - Y-Yellow... Si no quieres no lo hagas - le advirtió él colocando una mano en la boca de Yellow.

- P-Pero... A Red le han dado muchos besos... Y yo no tengo ninguno... - dijo ella con una mirada triste en su rostro.

- Tranquila. Solo intenta tomarlo por sorpresa debajo de aquel muerdago. O si no, aquella chica de cabello naranja podría quitartelo. Esta alcanzandolo - le advirtió apuntando a Red y a Misty, mostrando que Mary ya había recibido su castigo, pero Red huyendo de aquella situación, pues creía que ella había sido poseída por algúna especie de pokémon fantasma, porque hasta colmillos lujuriosos podían verse de la boca de la pelirroja.

- N-No puede ser... Tengo que evitarlo. Gracias por avisarme Sil-san - le dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Silver y salir corriendo en busca de Red, dejando al chico sonrojado por aquel beso.

- S-Sí... mucha suerte...

Silver se talló aquel beso de su mejilla y veía sonrojado a Yellow correr tras su chico para obtener un beso de parte de Santa. Pero su transe se vió roto por un suave golpe recibido en su espalda.

- Oye galan, deja algunas chicas al resto - le dijo una voz detras de él con un tono molesto en él.

- Tranquilo Gold, yo ni he querido esto en primer lugar - le respondió molesto mientras le enfrentaba, hasta que alguien les alarmo con un grito su posición en la que estaban

- Chicos. ¿Acaso batean para el otro lado o qué? - preguntó Red con una sonrisa al ver a esos chicos debajo del muerdago.

- D-Diablos. Ese muerdago - dijeron alarmados y con las caras rojas de la vergüenza por aquel comentario de su senpai/sensei.

- Oigan, ¿van a besarse o qué? - preguntó Whitney con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para hacerles sonrojar más.

- Esto me gustaría verlo, Gold quería un beso y tiene la oportunidad ahí enfrente - le siguió el juego Crystal cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aunque se sentía mal por Silver, quería ver a Gold sufrir por aquel inconveniente.

- Ni locos lo vamos a hacer, no nos estén forzando - dijo Gold molesto mientras retrocedía un paso de Silver.

- Vamos, aunque sea un beso de amigos - les animó Crystal con una sonrisa sádica.

- Bueno, ya, solo porque no le dí regalo de cumpleaños - dijo Gold molesto mientras sujetaba la cara de Gold y le daba un beso en la mejilla, dejandolo sonrojado y molesto -. Bien, feliz cumpleaños ami... GOO.

Gold recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Silver. Ya eran dos cosas en las que Gold metía la pata que tenía que ver con regalos. Ahora si que sentía ganas de morir por dejarle en vergüenza.

- Diablos. Eso si que fue asqueroso. Maldito pervertido.

- Y... ¿Ahora que hice? - dijo un noqueado Gold desde el suelo con todos los demás riendosé de aquella escena.

Por su parte, los que ignoraban aquella situación eran unas celosas y furiosas Yellow y Misty, tirando de los brazos de un inconsiente Santa-Red para robarle un beso, pues fue tirado en el suelo con un par de puños marcados en cada una de sus mejillas. ¿Razón aparte de que erá un golpe y no por tirarse sobre él? Bueno, él las vio debajo del muerdago y después de ver aquella escena, solo dijo inocentemente:_ "¿Y por qué no ustedes lo intentan también? Están bajo el muerdago y así dejarían de estar peleando"_. Cosa que estuvieron a poco y nada de hacer por ocultar sus sentimientos de Red, pero antes de que pudieran darse un beso, miraron a Red y le golpearon al mismo tiempo. Solo que como no iban a llegar a un lado, propusieron un piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien sería la primera en besar a Red, pues lo tenían bajo el muerdago al mismo tiempo así que sería injusto no tener un beso al menos de él. Yellow gano y obtuvo el primer beso en la boca de Red (duro 3 minutos y fue con lengua, aprovechando que él comío muchos dulces para saborear y explorar mejor su boca), Misty hizo lo mismo y no duró más de 2 minutos y medio (pues le faltaba el oxígeno con aquel beso.

* * *

Por otro lado, afuera del gimnasio, un chico pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el pórtico con sus manos envolviendo sus piernas y apretandolas a él. Se sentía ofendido por aquel comportamiento de su, autoconsiderado mejor amigo. Pero esa soledad se vio interrumpida por su alguien que salio a ver como se sentía.

- Hijo. ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó su padre Giovanni al ver a su hijo triste fuera del gimnasio.

- No es nada papá. Es solo que... Ese idota... - masculló en un susurro mientras miraba al suelo molesto.

- Ya hijo, solo fue una tonteria. Olvidalo ya - le intentó animar su padre mientras tomaba asiento con él -. Recuerda que es un idiota, y por algo deben ser amigos, si no, lo hubieras matado desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Eso hubieras hecho tú?... Bueno, creo que sí lo harías - dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que su padre sí lo hubiera hecho de tener un amigo como Gold.

- Hijo, al menos deberías de tener paciencia. Sé como es eso, tu madre también era una persona muy diferente a mí. Pero no le hice nada como piensas que crees que soy, yo la amaba y le quería mucho, y tu seguro le quieres a tu amigo. No digo del mismo modo que como yo a tú madre, sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo un Giovanni sonrojado y molesto de sí mismo por insinuar inintensionalmente que su hijo era gay -. Lo que quiero decir es que. Tienes unos buenos amigos ahí dentro, ellos te quieren mucho y si meten la pata es porque esa es su personalidad. Debes de alegrarte al menos por hoy. Anda. Entremos.

Su hijo sonrió por aquellas palabras y asintió tiernamente para levantarse con la ayuda de Giovanni para luego entrar a disfrutar el resto de la fiesta. Solo que cuando entraron, algo les causo mucha gracia y era que Gold estaba debajo del muerdago junto a Bugsy, a lo que una idea maliciosa surcó por la mente de Silver y Giovanni tras aquella escena.

- Ey chico de googles - Giovanni llamó la atención de Gold.

- ¿Qué pasa anciano? - preguntó él desde su lugar aún molesto por aquella situación.

- Tienes el muerdago arriba de tí - continuó Silver con aquel plan.

Gold giró su cabeza al techo y miro que efectivamente tenía el muerdago arriba de él y a su lado a Bugsy.

- Deben estar bromeando, ¿no?

Los dos negaron con sus cabezas y Gold giró a Bugsy para verle a la cara, tomarle las mejillas con ambas manos y darle un beso en su mejilla derecha.

- Y dí que te fue bien chico que por tu apariencia no recibirías ningun beso de nadie - masculló Gold después de besarle y alejarse de ahí a retirar los muerdagos del lugar.

- P-Pero... Si ya recibí un beso de Ericka y Whitney... - se dijo a sí mismo un perplejo Bugsy al ver alejarse Silver de ahí.

Mientras Gold terminaba de bajar los muerdagos, Crystal se acercó a él cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último muerdago.

- Oye, ¿no quieres dejar ese último ahí chico? - preguntó ella al tocar a Gold por la espalda.

- Bueno... Creo que puede esperar un par de minutos más - dijo un sonriente Gold al bajar de la escalera.

- ¿Solo un par? - preguntó una sorprendida Crystal con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

- Creo que ya no soy el único pervertido aquí.

- ¿Quieres que te bese o que te golpee? - dijo una ofendida Crystal fingiendo una amenaza contra él.

- Prefiero el beso. Nadie lo ha hecho ahora ¿o sí?

- En realidad solo uno y fue con Silver - comentó Crystal divertida por la pregunta mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

- ¿Me estas bromeando? - preguntó un Gold molesto.

- Nop, pero solo fue uno en la mejilla - le respondió sonriente al ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

- Eso espero.

Gold le dio un beso a Crystal y la aprisionó contra él, mirando a todos lados un lugar para dejar eso en algo más intimo. Abriendo la puerta del armario donde estaba Red hace unas horas y encerrarse ahí dentro. Al diablo con la moralidad en la fiesta de navidad.

* * *

En ese instante, Blue muy sonriente veía aquella escena tan apasionada que le vino la idea de ir por Silver y hacer lo mismo, aunque no se iría a encerrar con él a un cuarto "privado", al menos haría que tuviera una buena navidad y un mejor cumpleaños. Tomo a Silver prestado de su padre y lo jaló directo debajo del muerdago que no había sido quitado, tomandolo por las mejillas y llevandolo contra ella para que sus ojos se vieran frente a frente, soltando entre ambos una chispa al centrar sus miradas contra el otro.

- Bueno Sil-chan, Feliz navidad - le propino ella un tierno y casto beso en la mejilla de Silver, dejandolo sonrojado y avergonzado.

- B-Blue...

- Shh, aún no termino - le calló ella con un dedo sobre su labio para callarlo.

Luego volvió a sujetarlo y le dió un beso en la boca. Silver no creía lo que pasaba, sentía que podía morir feliz con aquel beso, tomo a Blue por su cintura y la pego más a él mientras seguía uniendo sus labios contra los de ella.

- Y feliz cumpleaños.

Después se separo de Silver dejandolo confundido ahí en su lugar. No sabía qué fue ese beso, una propuesta o solo su regalo extra de cumpleaños. Solo que esa duda duro poco tras la intervención de alguien más que apareció detras de él.

- Bien hijo, entonces si es mi nuera - comentó un sonriente Giovanni mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo -. Por cierto, espero que me hagas abuelo pronto que no seré joven para siempre - comentó divertido mientras le daba varias palmaditas en la espalda para sonrojarlo aún más.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, pero para Silver, esa fiesta no desaparecería mientras viva, porque siempre estaría guardada en su mente y en su corazón, porque fue su primera navidad que podía considerarla como una navidad en familia.

* * *

**Red20:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic navideño, así que si quieren dejar algún comentario, tomatazos o si alguien le dio mucha risa, pues estaré contento en saber que les haya gustado, jeje. Bueno, nos vemos y felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo, jajaja.


End file.
